


Don't be such a sourwolf

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's wolf knows what he wants, Drabble, Humor, Inner Wolf, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nickname, Some kind of Love/Hate, Sourwolf, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Talkative Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: — Не будь таким хмуроволком! — говорит наглый пацан, засунув руки в карманы и довольно ухмыляясь.И словно мало было Дереку от него головной боли, теперь к этому прибавляется ещё и употребление Стайлзом самостоятельно придуманого идиотского прозвища в максимально возможном количестве случаев.





	Don't be such a sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Просто набор зарисовок-взаимодействий, ничего нового, ничего сложного, просто моя дань новому понравившемуся фандому ^^ На большую канонность не претендую, потому что мной фандом изучен не до конца)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/7d/0f/5b7d0fe9778cf0dd894cf9f8a136749b.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/39/a9/2139a9d18b94771cbc48a61cdd9770fa.jpg

— Не будь таким хмуроволком! — говорит наглый пацан, засунув руки в карманы и довольно ухмыляясь.  
  
И словно мало было Дереку от него головной боли, теперь к этому прибавляется ещё и употребление Стайлзом самостоятельно придуманного идиотского прозвища в максимально возможном количестве случаев.  
  


***

  
— Эй, хмуроволок, не забывай о ранних морщинах, даже такому всему из себя крутому волчаре не пойдёт куча складок на лице. Сбрось с себя груз хмурости и перестань выглядеть на тридцать пять, я ведь в курсе, тебе на десяток лет меньше. Ну же, улыбнись давай, я знаю, ты умеешь. Сам видел.  
  
Дерек сжимает челюсти, подавляя желание впечатать этот никогда не затыкающийся, до нелепого большой рот в ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. Сколько можно срываться из-за чёртова болтливого пацана?  
  
— Какого ты тут забыл?  
  
— Дитон попросил передать тебе какие-то травки, ну то есть, он попросил Скотта, но тот сейчас наверняка зажимает в каком-нибудь укромном уголке свою обожаемую Эллисон, так что эта миссия автоматически перешла ко мне, вот я и пришёл в твоё логово.  
  
— Положи на стол и вали.  
  
— О, да ладно, волчара, что, даже чаю не предложишь? Могли бы завалиться по-дружески на диван, посмотреть последних Мстителей…  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
Стилински затыкается на полуслове, вопросительно поднимает брови, отчего его большие глаза становятся ещё более круглыми, и теребит пуговицу на очередной своей дурацкой клетчатой рубашке. Такое ощущение, что он физически не может простоять неподвижно больше десяти секунд подряд.  
  
— Заткнись и проваливай, — отрезает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз, кажется, собирается возмутиться, но Дерек угрожающе двигается ему навстречу, и сын шерифа резко передумывает, благо идиотом всё-таки не является.  
  
— О боже мой, ладно, понял, свалил, нечего так сверкать на меня своими глазищами. Не скучай тут, грозный волк!  
  
Дерек только медленно выдыхает, немного чересчур резко задвигая за ним дверь.  
  
Отойдя, он берёт принесённый Стайлзом мешочек. Кроме запаха трав он, кажется, весь пропах и самим Стилински, как будто тот теребил несчастную ткань в руках всю дорогу сюда. С него бы сталось.  
  
Волк внутри заинтересованно ведёт носом, тыкается под рёбра и склоняет чёрную голову.  
  
Дерек швыряет мешочек обратно на стол и выходит из комнаты.  
  


***

  
Когда Дерек замечает впереди на дороге силуэт до боли знакомого голубого джипа, то первым делом хочет вдавить педаль газа посильнее в пол. Но каким-то образом неожиданно для себя заканчивает тем, что тормозит на обочине недалеко от Стайлза, машущего рукой рядом с открытым капотом своей любимой, потрёпанной жизнью машины.  
  
— Ох ты, какие люди. Волки? В общем, удивительно, что ты забыл на этой дороге, но я даже рад. Моя детка заглохла, и я ни черта не успеваю на ваше волчье собрание. Было бы просто отлично, если бы ты подкинул меня, ведь по-любому же едешь туда же, ага?  
  
Дереку тут же хочется отвернуться и уехать, оставляя это придурочное болтливое недоразумение на обочине и надеясь, что тот сегодня так и не успеет добраться на их «волчье собрание». Он окидывает Стайлза взглядом, приподнимая брови, а тот только ухмыляется, уверенно смотря в ответ, будто бы даже и не сомневается, что Дерек согласится. Волк внутри с интересом поднимает голову. Головная боль, думает Дерек и вопреки внутреннему голосу неохотно кивает в сторону пассажирского сиденья.  
  
— Садись.  
  
Звучит это угрюмо до крайности, но Стайлзу, по всей видимости, плевать. Он плюхается на сиденье и буквально облизывает взглядом салон Камаро. Дерек делает мысленную зарубку больше не кидать ключи от машины в пределах видимости Стилински. На всякий случай.  
  
— Шикарная тачка, чувак, — подтверждает его смутные опасения пацан. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты как-нибудь дал мне прокатиться? Заткнуться не предлагать, сомневаюсь, что это возможно, джип и коллекцию комиксов тоже взамен не отдам, они дороги мне как память. Может, мне подтянуть твоих волчат в математике? Будут у тебя отличниками, будешь ими гордиться.  
  
Дерек бросает на него хмурый взгляд, сильнее сжимая руки на руле. Ехать пятнадцать минут, но он начинает сомневаться, что кое-кто из них доберётся в целости и сохранности. Например, кто-то почти подпрыгивающий на сиденье рядом.  
  
— Эй, да не напрягайся ты так, я же шучу. Я бы тебя тоже за руль своей детки не пустил, от твоей хмуроволковости он бы не то что забарахлил, а вообще бы ехать отказался наверняка. И я уже говорил тебе, что морщины — это не сексуально?  
  
Стайлз всё-таки опаздывает на всеобщий сбор, приходя минут на сорок позже, весь пыльный и мечущий молнии в сторону невозмутимо сидящего в кресле Дерека. Хейл и ухом не ведёт. Сам напросился.  
  


***

  
— Стайлз, — рычит Дерек, влезая в окно. — Какого хрена тебе было сказано про рябину?  
  
— О мой бог! — Стилински практически подпрыгивает возле ноутбука, едва не заваливаясь со стула. Перед ним куча бумаг с заметками, и он выглядит так, будто мог бы и не заметить Дерека, если бы тот не заговорил. — А ты в курсе про дверь, а? Это такая прямоугольная деревянная штука на первом этаже, через неё принято заходить в дом. Или ты любитель бухты Доусона? Всегда подозревал тебя в чём-то таком.  
  
Дерек скрипит зубами и захлопывает окно. Чёртов придурок бесит сейчас как никогда.  
  
— Сдохнуть хочешь? Прохлопал ушами, о чём говорил Дитон?  
  
— Да брось, с чего бы кому-то охотиться на меня, я не часть твоей стаи и у меня нет повышенной волосатости и острых когтей, мне кажется, Дитон преувеличивает. И я собирался насыпать рябину, но сел найти кое-какую инфу и не уследил за тем, сколько прошло времени, так что спасибо за напоминание, очень мило с твоей хмурой стороны, а теперь можешь идти по своим волчьим делам, пока я не заблокировал выходы для всех мохнатых.  
  
Дерек очень медленно выдыхает и так же медленно вдыхает. Клыки чешутся в деснах, а ещё больше чешутся руки пристукнуть самостоятельно этого раздолбая.  
  
— Ты весь пропахся моей стаей, — сквозь сжатые зубы объясняет Дерек по второму кругу. — И ты самый слабый. Будешь лакомой добычей в первую очередь, идиот.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и раздражённо машет рукой.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я всё понял, чувак, хотя меня и бесит это твоё «самый слабый». Сваливай давай, пока я не пропахся тобой и твоей стаей ещё больше, раз это у нас главная проблема.  
  
Дерек не говорит ему, что запах альфы на нём как раз может помочь, если они всё же имеют дело с нападениями одичавших омег. Вместо этого он проходит вглубь комнаты, садится в кресло и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я остаюсь здесь.  
  
— Чего? — Пацан распахивает глаза так широко, что они становятся похожи на два блюдца. — Это ещё зачем? Я, конечно, ценю твою заботу, волчара, хотя и не понимаю, с чего бы тебе её проявлять, но если ты тут будешь всю ночь пялиться на меня этим своим маньячным взглядом, то я вряд ли усну, а без нормального сна я становлюсь нервным…  
  
Кажется, у Дерека всё же что-то отражается в глазах, возможно, взгляд становится ещё более «маньячным», потому что Стайлз затыкается даже без дополнительных просьб. Или пристукиваний об дверь. Которые так и просятся.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает он, поднимая ладони в знак поражения. — Как скажешь. Но в кровать не пущу, а то все твои волчата не то подумают, а мне нужно блюсти репутацию. Хотя не то чтобы репутация того, в чьей кровати никого не бывает, сильно мне нравится, так что в принципе можешь и полежать. С краю. Только одеяло не присваивай.  
  
Дерек раздражённо закатывает глаза. Это будет долгая ночь.  
  
Волк внутри довольно сворачивается, прикрывая глаза. Его текущее положение дел более чем устраивает.  
  


***

  
Дерек только садится за стол, собираясь выпить кофе, когда в лофт заходит Питер. И не то чтобы Дерек не рад его видеть, но да. Не рад.  
  
— Что ты тут забыл?  
  
— Что такое, племянничек? — усмехается Питер и садится напротив, не обращая внимания на прожигающий взгляд. — Не выспался сегодня ночью и теперь рычишь на всех?  
  
Младший Хейл подавляет желание свалить подальше, не светиться под рентгеном глаз дядюшки и его чутким нюхом. Но что толку-то. По глазам Питера видно всё, что уже просится ему на язык.  
  
Так что Дерек остаётся на месте и не отвечает, только хмурится чуть сильнее.  
  
— О, какой вид, — хмыкает Питер, откидываясь на стуле и улыбаясь паскудной улыбкой, которую хочется вбить ему в глотку. — Как там тебя пацан называет? Дай-ка вспомнить…  
  
— Не смей, — рычит Дерек.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — Питер поднимает руки, но кого он хочет обмануть. Дерек ни капли не верит, что он слез с этой темы. И так и оказывается. — Я понял, у малыша Стайлза эксклюзивное право называть тебя так. Даже не претендую.  
  
Дереку сейчас больше всего хочется пробить им стену, но вестись на провокации он не собирается. И так Питер видит и чует больше, чем надо. Больше, чем Дерек хотел бы. Может, если игнорировать его — он отстанет.  
  
Ага, как же.  
  
— Не надоело тебе ещё ходить вокруг да около? — Питер всё так же улыбается, но взгляд у него внимательный и острый. Дерек передёргивает плечами и встаёт, резко задвигая стул.  
  
— Не твоё дело.  
  
— Ещё как моё. Кто ж ещё будет усмирять твоего волка, когда у него крыша поедет от разницы между желаемым и действительным? Особенно если ты будешь продолжать охранять сон пацана по ночам.  
  
— Ничей я сон не охранял. И ни у кого крыша не поедет, так что можешь отвалить со своей заботой, — отрезает Дерек и хватает с дивана свою куртку. Пошёл он к чёрту, заботливый родственник хренов.  
  
— Моё дело предупредить, дорогой племянник. А ты можешь издеваться над собой дальше как хочешь.  
  
Питер наклоняет голову и искривляет губы в ехидной улыбке.  
  
— А если ты сам не хочешь, то есть и другие кандидаты. Мне он сразу понравился. Болтливый, но  _вкусный_.  
  
Волк предостерегающе скалит зубы. В недрах грудной клетки зарождается глухое рычание.  
  
Дерек с силой сжимает руки. Ответ вырывается сам собой.  
  
— Только попробуй.  
  
Улыбку Питера в ответ на это хочется размазать по стенке.  
  


***

  
Вокруг темно, и, кажется, где-то над головой шумят деревья.  
  
Голос звучит глухо, еле пробивается в сознание, но горчащие ноты паники заставляют цепляться за ускользающее сознание. И Дерек цепляется, вслушивается, стараясь игнорировать разливающуюся по телу боль.  
  
— Твою мать, мать твою, ну давай же, большой страшный волк, не смей мне тут сдохнуть, открывай свои грозные зенки, посмотри на меня. Давай, мне надо, чтобы ты снова нахмурил эти выразительные брови, где же твоё желание заткнуть меня побыстрее, очнись и порычи на меня. Ну же, Дерек…  
  
Всё тело горит. Волк скулит и жмётся, пытаясь свернуться в тугой болезненный калачик. Во рту железный привкус, в голове стучит и плывёт, а в уши вбивается настойчивый быстрый шёпот вперемешку с суматошным перепуганным биением чужого сердца.  
  
Длинные дрожащие пальцы касаются лица, размазывая кровь. Дерек лежит на чём-то тёплом и вдыхает запах, ощущая, как притупляется и постепенно отступает боль и липкий туман.  
  
— Не откроешь сейчас глаза — сопру ключи от Камаро, серьёзно, я не шучу, хмуроволк, вот те крест, я уведу твою детку, если ты сейчас не встанешь и не шваркнешь меня об это дерево. Какого чёрта ты вообще полез на этих психов…  
  
Волк грозно рычит и снова устало прикрывает глаза. Его человек цел и невредим, сидит рядом, гладит по волосам, и это то, что по-настоящему важно, а не какие-то там раны от чужого, не в те края завернувшего альфы.  
  
Дерек втягивает носом воздух чуть сильнее, игнорируя боль в грудной клетке. Пацан всё не затыкается, но сейчас это почему-то совсем не бесит.  
  
— Чёрт, Дерек, почему ты ещё не шевелился, какого хрена раны до сих пор не затянулись, где твои чёртовы волчата, я прибью их всех, если ты тут помрёшь у меня на коленях. Ну пожалуйста, волчара, обещаю не доставать тебя целую неделю, только открывай уже глаза и давай убираться из этого леса, я же без тебя отсюда не уйду, ты ведь знаешь, так что давай ты очнёшься по-хорошему, пока я тут не чокнулся и не…  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
Голос замолкает, и сердце рядом пропускает удар. Пальцы сжимаются на коже рядом с ушами, а потом чужой пульс начинает частить словно ещё в два раза быстрее.  
  
— О боже мой, ты всё-таки живой. — Ладони скользят по лицу, по голове, чуть надавливают, как будто их владелец еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать тормошить Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что он правда жив. Стайлз даже замолкает на мгновение, но вскоре снова сбивчиво начинает частить: — Я чуть с ума тут не сошёл, я весь, с ног до головы, в твоей кровище, и до сих пор не вырубился, но чувствую, это ненадолго, но кто-то из нас должен быть в сознании, так что…  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Заткнись. — Рядом шумно выдыхают, и на секунду Дереку кажется, что губы вот-вот растянутся в улыбке. Волк подаётся вперёд, стремясь увеличить контакт с горячими трясущимися пальцами. От Стайлза веет ужасом, паникой, облегчением, радостью и тревогой, и непонятно, как он в состоянии испытывать весь этот ворох эмоций одновременно, но скорость и количество его болтовни от этого похоже растёт в геометрической прогрессии. И это каким-то образом держит на плаву, но такое ощущение, что если пацан сейчас немного не успокоится, то просто схватит сердечный приступ. — Со мной всё в порядке. Будет в порядке. Не паникуй.  
  
— Я не паникую, просто до чёртиков испугался, что придётся хоронить тут твой хладный труп, а у меня даже лопаты с собой нет. Почему раны всё ещё не затянулись, Дерек? Что не так? Что нам делать? Скажи, потому что я не представляю, как мы куда-то дойдём, чтобы оставшейся в тебе крови хватило на хоть какое-то функционирование. И мы не можем сидеть здесь и просто ждать, пока нас найдут, потому что вдруг нас найдёт совсем не тот, кто нужно. И…  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
— Понял, заткнулся. Что мы будем делать? Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
  
Дерек чуть откидывается головой назад, глубоко вдыхая. Волк ведёт носом и зажмуривает глаза.  
  
— Наклонись.  
  
На удивление, Стилински не спрашивает зачем, не отказывается и не возмущается, и вообще ни слова не говорит, через секунду наклоняясь почти к самому его лицу. Наверное, небо упадёт на землю, думает Дерек. Но вслух ничего не произносит, вместо этого поднимая руку и притягивая Стайлза ближе к себе. Утыкаясь носом в открытую шею и вдыхая его запах. Стайлз пахнет его кровью, пахнет тревогой и страхом, пахнет любопытством и солнцем. Нервным возбуждением и неунывающей надеждой. Он пахнет так, что волк внутри захлёбывается от восторга, выгибаясь, ластясь и призывая прижать человека ближе к себе, чтобы пропитаться его запахом, чтобы оставить на нём свой, чтобы каждый, кто его встретил, знал:  _мой, занят, не трогай, отойди_.  
  
Дерек сглатывает, захлёстываемый порывами внутреннего зверя, и пытается одёрнуть его. Приди в себя, какой ещё «твой»? Никакой он не твой и сидит тут только потому, что вшитое в характер чувство ответственности и заботы о других не позволяет ему бросить тебя в этом лесу в таком состоянии. Да и зачем тебе этот несуразный мальчишка, комок нервов, вечно открытый рот, дёрганные движения и стремление влезть в любую проблему, встретившуюся на пути?  
  
Нужен, уверен волк. Необходим. Хватай и не отдавай.  _Мой_.  
  
Дерек дышит в чужую шею, в ушах всё так же заполошно бьётся неугомонное сердце, теперь неуловимо сменившее ритм. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Хочется просто дышать, ощущать чужие руки в волосах, чувствовать, как с ноющей болью затягиваются раны, и вдыхать, погружаться с головой в чужие эмоции, которых сейчас так много, что и не разобрать.  
  
Стайлз не двигается, замирает пойманной птицей, и можно было бы подумать, что боится, подставляя свою шею «большому грозному волку», но Дерек не чувствует страха. Засранец, как и говорил, ни черта не боится его, он  _доверяет_ , и от этого даже немного страшно.  
  
Спустя час они всё же выбираются из леса, и Стайлз всё так же молчит, подпирая его сбоку и наполовину таща на себе — как только ноги не подгибаются, но он ведь только с виду такой тощий и слабый. Когда они выходят к синему джипу, Дерек уже ощущает себя вполне сносно.  
  
Но руку с плеча, обтянутого красной толстовкой, так и не убирает.  
  


***

  
— Поверить не могу, боже мой, — горячий шёпот звучит в тишине тёмной спальни в доме Стилински, и Дерек ощущает, как Стайлз, ещё пять минут назад расслабленный и вымотанный, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий после срывающихся громких стонов, ёрзает сзади. Уже пришёл в себя, неугомонный. — Дерек Хейл в моей постели, да мне ж никто не поверит, знаешь? Я б и сам себе не поверил, что уж там. Эй, Дерек, это разовая акция или мне тебя ещё можно ждать как-нибудь ночью?  
  
Дерек вздыхает и переворачивается на другой бок, выразительно смотря на чересчур внимательно ждущего его ответа парня. Тот за обычной бодрой болтовней звучит неуверенно, и волк с очевидным намёком толкается лбом под рёбрами.  
  
Стайлз опускает взгляд и нервно теребит простыню.  
  
— Понял, понял. Можешь не отвечать. Я уже заткнулся. Пойду, наверное, в душ, ага? Закроешь окно, если уже уйдёшь, ладно?  
  
Он порывается встать, и Дерек, даже не задумываясь, хватает его и припечатывает обратно на кровать. Стайлз округляет глаза и смотрит на него. И молчит. Подозрительно часто стал замолкать рядом с ним.  
  
— Это не разовая акция, — говорит Дерек, удерживая зрительный контакт, и видит, как расслабляются сведённые напряжением плечи с россыпью родинок. Хочется обвести языком каждую из них.  
  
— А, хорошо, ладно. Здорово, — бормочет Стайлз в ответ и утыкается куда-то в ключицу, щекоча горячим дыханием кожу. Дерек опускает руку на его спину и прижимает к себе чуть крепче. Дыхание Стайлза выравнивается, сердце стучит медленно и размеренно. Дерек думает, что он уже спит, когда спустя пару минут слышит сонный шёпот: — Останься до утра, хмуроволк.  
  
Дерек вновь вдыхает знакомый запах — его личный наркотик — и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Останусь.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7364226


End file.
